Yer me brotha
by Trickstar709
Summary: Connor and Murphy get very close under the covers during the cold evening. Smut! Twincest. Please Review, I'd love to know what you think of my first fic! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yer my brotha

It was a very cold night. Murphy curled up into a ball under his blanket. Thinking back on the times when he and Connor still shared a bed. The nights were never too cold with Connor cuddling up against him. But that was 4 years ago, they hadn't done it since. He wanted to ask Connor to climb into bed with him, but he knew Connor wouldn't. Let me just climb in ter his bed. He got slowly, and got into Connors bed.

"Murph. What the fuck are ya doin?"

"I'm cold."

"Get the fuck out." Connor said, kicking his brother out of the bed.

Murphy landed on the floor really hard. "Fine, I'll just freeze ter death." He said getting back into his own bed. 5 minuets later he felt a warm body against his back.

"I'm supposed ter climb in ter your bed, dumbass." Connor whispered into his ear.

"Yer so warm, Conn." He said grabbing Conners arm and pulling it over him. Connor started to rub his chest, which was usually how he got Murphy to fall asleep.

"Yer so cute when you're shiverin like that, Murph."

"Fuck you." Murphy whispered. Murphy scooted himself closer to his twin to get warmer, faster. When Connor felt his brothers arse against his crotch, he felt himself getting hard. He tried to move away from Murphy so he wouldn't feel it, but Murphy kept moving closer and Connor was about to fall out of the bed. "Conn, what the fuck is that?"

"What's what?" Murphy could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"The uhm.. Nevermind."

Connor, still rubbing his chest, started moving his hand down and under his shirt, and started squeezing Murphy's nipples.

"Connor what a are you..."

"Shhhh.." Connor moved his hand down to Murphy's crotch, and squeezed lightly when he got there. He could feel Murphy's erection growing in his hand. He pushed Murphy's right shoulder down, till Murphy was lying on his back and then Connor moved to lay on top of him. Then he realised something... CONNOR WAS NAKED! And lying on top of him! Connor pulled Murphy's pyjama pants down till his knees and started stroking his twins semi-hard cock.

"Connor Whaaa..." His sentence broke out into a moan.

"Shhh Murph, don't want ter wake up ma."

Connor leaned in and placed his lips over murphy's. Connor slid down so that he could place Murphy's legs over his shoulders. His twin just staring at him in astonishment. "Connor, I.."

He could not finish his sentence, we was too focused on Connors mouth over his now rock hard cock. Connor really knows what he's doing, has he done this before?' He thought to himself. Connor was sucking on his twins dick like crazy, it felt to fucking good.

"Connor I'm... Aaaaaah CONNOR!" He screamed, unable to keep his moan in. He was coming in his twins mouth. Connor swallowed the last of Murphy's come and quickly layed next to him.

Just as he layed down, ma appreared at the door. "What the fuck is going on in here Murphy? Why ya screamin like that?." Their ma yelled. "He was fuckin kicking me." Murphy said, trying not to pant. "Connor get in yer own fuckin bed then!" She yelled. He was naked so he couldn't get up while she was standing there. "But ma its cold!" He said quickly. "Well then go to fuckin sleep! Both of ya!" She said and stormed out. Connor pulled up his brothers pants and got up, going to his own bed but Murphy grabbed his arm. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"Murph, yer my brotha... Of course we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry, not very proud of this one..**

"WAKE UP MURPH!" Murphy heard Connor screaming and jumping on him.

"Ye little shite, what are ye doin!?"

"Happy Birthday Murphy!"

"Oh shite, sorry Connor! Happy Birthday!" He said pulling Connor down for a big, tight hug. Finally, their 17th birthday. It had been a month since their little... Moment, in Murphy's bed. It wasn't that Murphy didn't want to return the favor, it was just that he wanted to wait for their birthday to give Conn that special surprise.

"Happy Birthday me wonderful boys." They heard their ma say from the door, then running over to hug them both at once, really tight, they struggled to breathe. Luckily the hug didn't last too long.

"Sorry boys, bad news. I'm leaving in 2 hours, Katherine is in the hospital and I need to be with her. I swear I'll be here all day tomorrow to spend time with ye."

"That's okay ma, we can celebrate tomorrow." Connor said.

"Oh I love ye so much! My sweet boys."

She said squeezing them to death again then leaving to get ready to go. 'YES! Now they could screw around and not have to worry about ma walking in.' Murphy thought.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Murphy asked.

"Not sure. We'll see."

2 hours later, they watched their mother leave, waving like idiots. When their ma was out of sight, Connor said "Ye still owe me Murph."

"Aye."Murphy said slapping Connors shoulder and walking back inside.

5 hours later..

"Its 6.. I'm gonna take a shower Murph." He said slapping his twins ass and walking toward the bathroom. Murphy watched as his brother disappeared into the hallway. Then the bathroom. When he heard the door close and the water turn on. He ran to their room, got the condoms and lube out from his drawer and lit a few candles. He wanted to make it more special than just jerking his brother off in the darkness.

He undressed and made his way to the bathroom where Connor was. He opened the door slowly and walked in. In one swift move he ripped the curtain open and attacked his brothers mouth.

"Murph what the..."

"Aye just shut it!"

"Bout fuckin time Murphy!"

They made out for about 10 minutes, then made their way to the bedroom. Murphy pushed Connor backwards on the bed and then fell on him. Moving his hips so their cocks rubbed together.

"Aaaah fuck Murph. What took ya so long!"

"Needed the right moment." He said planting a kiss on his brothers cheek, then reaching over to get the lube from the table.

"Murphy, what ye got thar?"

"Your gift."

He smeared his fingers with lube and they made their way to Connors entrance. He pushed one finger in as far as he could, moving it around to stretch Connor so that it wouldn't be too painful. He added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them around in there. Connor was already clenching the sheets in his fists.

"Think yer ready?"

"Fuck yes, do it ye little shite." He said with a smirk.

Murphy slid the condom onto his rock hard cock and covered it with the lube. A LOT of lube, he didn't want to hurt his brother. Not tonight at least. He lined his dick up with Connors asshole and slowly started to push in.

"OW FUCK!"

"Sorry Conn."

"Its okay, keep going." He said through gritted teeth. Before they knew it, Murphy was half way in and hitting that 'special spot' as Connor called it, each time he went further in.

"Just fuckin do it Murph!" Murphy nodded. He said leaning in for a kiss and thrust in as far as he could go. "Tell me when I can move."

"Fuck Murph, this feels good, MOVE!"

Murphy started to pull out, the thrust back in, hard!

"Yes Murphy! YES!" Connor said reaching down to stroke his throbbing cock. But Murphy slapped his hand away.

"No Conn, I please you tonight." He said, taking Connors cock in his hand, and stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

It wasn't very long till Connor came, and with his walls tightening around Murphy's cock, he came too. Murphy fell onto his brother.

"Happy Birthday, my dear brotha."

Murphy still inside Connor, they fell asleep in each others arms. They were exactly where they wanted to be.

The End


End file.
